


Spring is in the Air

by PlzdontcallmeVal (vlh114)



Series: Five Senses of Barduil [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: sense of smell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlh114/pseuds/PlzdontcallmeVal
Summary: Thranduil can smell something in the air.





	

“Can you smell that?” Thranduil asked.  The King of the Greenwood elves didn’t have to turn around to know that his lover had come up the rampart behind him.

With all his years of living on the lake Bard was well familiar with the scent of oncoming rain.  “A storm is coming from the west. “

“There’s something else coming with it.”

Bard moved to stand next to the elf.  He inhaled deeply, “I only smell the rain.  What else is coming?  I’ll have to warn the people and alert the guard.”  Images of orcs or goblins using the rain as a mask ran through Bard’s mind.

“Calm yourself.  It is nothing as sinister as what you’re thinking.”

“What is it then?”

“Spring.”

“You can smell spring,” Bard rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Thranduil turned to face his lover, “You doubt me.”

With all the time he’d been spending around the elves Bard knew what their king was capable of but he couldn’t resist teasing.  “What does spring smell like?”

“Fresh.  Clean.”

“And you can smell it on the wind?”

“I can.  This long winter is finally over.  In another couple weeks or so you can start preparing the fields for planting.”

“Do you know what else spring smells like?” Bard took a step toward the Elvenking.

“Flowers?”

“No.  You.”

Thranduil let himself be pulled down into a kiss.  As they lost themselves in their passion they must’ve forgotten where they were.   A shout of, ‘Oy!  Is that anyway for two kings to behave in full view of the public?’ broke them apart.

A classic smirk spread across Thranduil’s face, “Maybe we should continue this indoors?”

“I heartily agree,” replied Bard.

The two disappeared inside the King of Dale’s quarters and weren’t seen until dinner and it wasn’t the rain that was responsible.


End file.
